Waking Up
by BewitchingxDarcy
Summary: What happens when Harry & Ginny have both been in a coma for 2 months. Ginny wakes up first and discovers what has happened. Can she help him remember their love or will she have to start over & a former enemy offers to help? Better than summary sounds.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling…Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. Whatever you don't recognize is mine.**

**A/N: This is my first FF so don't be harsh…please! **

Prologue:

The war was over. It had been for quite some time. A year to be exact, Lucius Malfoy was dead, as were many of the Death Eaters. The end times had been tough on everyone. Especially, those who had fought in the war. Harry and Voldemort had dueled one on one the last day of the war. They had both muttered non-verbal spells and the after affects had killed Voldemort and put Harry into a coma. Ginny had finished off Bellatrix Lestrange and also been put into a coma. Hermione and Ron had been fighting Greyback together and killed him, they both walked away with only a few bumps and bruises. Needless to say Harry and Ginny had the worst injuries of all. With that…our story begins.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Where am I? I feel like I'm floating. This is strange. Am I dead? Is this all there is after death? I guess it is kind of peaceful. Lonely too. Wow, death sucks. I imagined it differently. I guess everyone does. Ouch. Good grief where did that stupid light come from? Am I going somewhere new. Ow. Jeez, could that light be any brighter. Wait. Mum? Mum is that you? Oh my God, I can hear her voice. Mum? I'm coming Mum…I'm…coming._

"She's moving! Arthur! She's moving! Go get the doctor quick," screeched Molly Weasley. "Ginny? Ginny, dear can you hear me? It's mum sweetie, please wake up. Please!"

_I can hear her so clearly. Can it really be? Am I alive? I've gotta get to her. I'm coming Mum! I love you so much. I'm.._

"…coming," breathed Ginny.

"Ginny! Oh, Ginny. I was so worried. Ronald, Ronald go find the family, Ginny's waking up!" ordered Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum," asked Ginny, slowly opening her eyes. They fluttered for a second and then opened. She was in a white room, with a window looking out onto muggle London. "Am I alive?"

"Yes, dearest. You are alive, we didn't know for awhile if you would wake up. I never gave up hope, never," beamed Mrs. Weasley. "You must be thirsty, here drink this," she said, handing Ginny a glass of water.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ginny in between sips.

"Well, your father is down stairs and so is your brother. Everyone else is okay. They're downstairs telling the nurses to let everyone in our family know. Oh, how I've missed my baby girl," said Mrs. Weasley, tearing up.

"Mum," asked Ginny.

"Yes dear," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling beautifully at her daughter.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: So how was it? I know I left you hanging. But I promise I'll update ASAP! R&R!**

**MugglexxLover**


	2. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: If you read my first one, you know what I'm going to say! Harry Potter…guess what! I don't own it! Glad we got that cleared up! Now onward!**

**A/N: Okay, The War was 1 year ago, but Harry and Ginny were both touch and go for 10 months, before the went into a complete coma. And the reason they are **_**both**_** in a coma is because the spell that Voldemort threw at Harry, just nicked Harry and then bounced off of Harry; it went in two directions. One, hit Voldemort and killed him, and the other just barely breezed by Ginny and hurt her. Glad we got that cleared up too.**

"What," asked Mrs. Weasley, stalling for time.

"I said, where's Harry?" repeated Ginny.

"Oh, well…you see…he was hit by the same spell that you were hit by. Except it kind of nicked Harry and then hit you and You-Know-Who," explained Mrs. Weasley carefully.

"Right, but, where is he now?" asked Ginny. _Something bad must have happened if she won't tell me._

"He's in the room across the hall," replied Mrs. Weasley, wringing her hand and looking at the floor.

"Can.." but Ginny was cut off by the interruption of her _entire _family being ushered into her room. There was an enormous roar of people's voices asking how she was and if she needed anything. This took a good part of two hours. Until, finally, Mrs. Weasley made everyone, except for immediate family (and Hermione), leave.

"So, how are you feeling, now? Need any water, some food maybe?" asked Hermione, sounding just like Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I just want to talk and figure some things out. Like, what happened? How long has it been? And most importantly, what's wrong with Harry?" stated Ginny, flabberghasted.

"Okay, let's go in order. What happened? Well, the war is over. You and Harry were hit by the same spell, and then the war was over. Once the Death Eaters realized their leader was gone, they just kind of gave up," supplied Mr. Weasley.

"Wow, and I missed all of this," mused Ginny.

"Oh, and it's been two months," added Fred and George at the same time. They were both grinning down at her.

"Two months, the war ended two months ago?" asked Ginny.

"No, the war was over a year ago, but you both were touch and go for a while," said Ron. Speaking for the first time since he came in.

"A _year, a year_?" screeched Ginny. _Holy crap! I've been out for a year!_

"Yeah," said Bill, poking his head out from behind George.

"And what about Harry?" asked Ginny, cautiously.

"Harry…well…Harry's had the same effects you have," said Mrs. Weasley, taking Ginny's hand in her's and patting in gently.

"So, is he awake? Can I see him?" pleaded Ginny.

"No, I'm afraid not Miss Weasley," said a booming voice, coming from the door. "Hi, I know you don't know me, but I'm Dr. Billingsly. I've been your doctor for the past year, and I must say you are a very strong young woman,"

"Oh, thanks, when can I see Harry?" asked Ginny, again. This was really starting to annoy her. The whole, well we can't tell you bit.

"In just a few minutes, I need to check and make sure you're all right," said Dr. Billingsly, grabbing a chart from the foot of her hospital bed. "Now, I need to get a nurse and then this will only take a few minutes."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay, you know what to do. R&R. And the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. So, if you want a chapter review! I love you all!**

**Love Always,**

**MugglexxLover**


	3. Seeing Him

**A/N: Alrighty, back from my long hiatus. As always I do NOT own Harry Potter, only those whom you do not recognize are my own. And if you'll be so kind as to notice, I've switched from third person to first person, being Ginny. Thanks. ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After being severly poked and prodded for nearly thirty minutes, I was completely ill and needed some space.

"All right, young lady I think you're good to go for a while. Though, you will have to stay in this hospital for at least a week or two for observation." said Dr. Billingsly.

"Right, thank you. Now, can I please go see Harry?" I asked impatiently.

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea." responded Mum.

"Mum, at this point in time I don't care what you think or how you feel. I want to see my boyfriend and I **will**! I haven't seen anyone in a long time and everyone else knows what's going on except me and I want to see him!" I demanded.

"All right dear, if this is what you really want. But, I must warn you, he's very, um, different looking. So, don't be scared. He's still stable and they're hoping he recovers soon like you did." She said sadly.

I got up out of my bed, slowly mind you, but I was determined to get my way and I was scared too. Though you would have had to beat that confession out of me. I walked slowly across the hall to his room and hoped I wouldn't faint at the sight of him. I slowly pushed open the door and stared openly at the man lying on the bed who was as white as freshly fallen snow. My mother, however, God bless her, seemed to sense that I needed to be alone and she left me to my own devices in his room. I cautioiusly walked over to the side of his bed and although I tried my hardest not to, tears filled my eyes and I wept 

quitely, staring at the man who had given a year of his life to save the known world. God, but I loved him and hated him at the same time.

"Harry, I-I don't know if you can hear me…." I managed slowly, "but I wanted to say, I love you and that I need you to come back to me so we can work our life out. I know what you're going through and I want you to come back to me." And then, putting a lot of faith in my own ablities to bring the man I loved back, I waited. After sitting there staring at his beautiful and yet vaugely unfamiliar face, I realized it had not worked. At least not today, but I swore to myself and Harry that I would come back everyday and talk to him to try and bring him back.

"I love you," was all I said as I dried my tears and kissed his face, which was so cold it made me jump back in surprise. I rubbed my face where it had touched his and let the tears come again.

"Ginny?" Mum asked quietly. "Ginny, I think you should come back to your room now." She said as she slowly turned me around and ushered me back to my room.

"Honey, I know it's difficult, but he will come back." She said quietly.

" I know," I whispered as I climbed into my bed and drifted off to sleep. "He has to."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: I love to write, and how I have missed it! If my reader's from before have not forgotten me please, R&R. And if you're new, welcome. I changed my name so now it's no longer MugglexxLover, but IrishxxMuggle.**


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Hey, Harry Potter is totally great, but I don't own it. Just the characters who you don't recognize, as always. Thank you for the review SilverRose777 it was encouraging!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_I was falling into a dark abyss and I had no idea where I was. Nothing looked familiar, there were faces and shapes all floating around going in and out of focus. The face of Harry, ghostlywhite was coming towards me, tears streaming down his face and he was moaning, quietly at first and then growing louder calling my name over and over again. "No, please Harry go away. You're scaring me" I begged._

"Hey, Weasely." Came a mocking voice. I knew in an instant whose voice it was, but wait. It wasn't mocking. More soothing than anything. Why would he of all people be the one I had to dream about. I had liked him for a while, when I was younger. But he never seemed to notice. It was right after I had gone through my stage of liking Harry. I guess I was thinking that if Harry didn't like me at least he might. He didn't, so I went on to other people.

"Weasely? You awake?" came his voice again.

"Draco?" I mumbled. I thought I was dreaming but obviously I wasn't.

"Hey, are you willing to wake up and talk to me or do you want me to leave?" he asked cautiously.

"Wha? No, no you can stay. Just gimme a minute to wake up. I hafta pee. Move, please." I said slurring a little. I got up, still slowly, but managed to hold my head up high and walk to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and silently thanked my mom for making me get in the shower last night. Not that I was trying to impress Malfoy. It was just when you don't see people except in a hospital gown, your hair means everything. I brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my long red hair. I blew out a big breath and walked out to see him.

"Hello," he said smiling. He hadn't changed much. His hair was still startlingly blonde, and his face was still sharp, but some of the angles had been smoothed out with maturity. But he had a slight scar above his right eye. It wasn't a massive battle wound, but when he quirked his eyebrows up at me, it made my heart flutter a little bit. I guess you never get over someone like him. I still love Harry, mind you, but Malfoy was beautiful.

"You're staring, Weasely." He grinned.

"No, I'm not. My brain quit working momentarily because I haven't full woken up yet." I retorted.

"Okay, whatever you say," he smiled again.

"What are you here for anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I got bored so I decided to roam around the hospital for fun and look at that you're here along with Potter." He said.



"Oh, shutup. Do you want to see Harry?" I asked swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"I already have. He looks terrible."

"I'm sure you wouldn't look so good either if you took a massive spell in the chest, aimed at you by Voldemort," I said defensively.

"Ginny, relax. I wasn't being mean. I was trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry." He said, genuinely sorry.

"I don't think you should try to crack jokes about Harry's condition." I said tearing up.

"Oh, Ginny, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said.

"I know." I mumbled, wiping the tears from my eyes, "How did you get in here anyways? I know my parents didn't let you in."

"Yeah, they did." He said. "But, I need to get back to work. I just wanted to stop by and check and see how you were doing."

"Will you come visit again? You're the only person besides my family who's been here."

"Yeah, probably not until Friday though."

"Okay, see you Friday."

"Mmkay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**R&R , please.**


	5. Malfoys Reason

**A/N: Everyone who has reviewed, thank you thank you thank you. You are the ones who keeps me writing. If you have any ideas or suggestions. Feel free to put them in the reviews. **

**-IrishxxMuggle**

**O0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Malfoy left, I sat back down on my bed and thought about what had just happened._ How could Malfoy have gotten in? My parents hate him and his family. There's no way they forgave him._

"Ginny? Love, are you okay?" asked Mum, sticking her head through the door.

"Mum, I'm fine. Please, stop worrying about me….I want to see Harry though," I said, suddenly weak.

"Okay, dear. You can go see Harry, but I can't stop worrying about you, and you know it." She sighed, sitting down on my bed and pulling me to her chest. It's amazing how your mother's body is made perfectly to fit against your own. It's like even though you've actually left her body it will always have a place for you. I let myself relax and thought about how much my mum must have gone through while I was gone.

"I love you, Mum," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh, Ginny, I love you too. You'll never know how much," she sighed again.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear,"

"Why did you let Draco Malfoy come and see me today? I know you and Dad hate the Malfoys and letting him come in here makes no sense."

She sighed a tired sigh before she sat back and looked me dead in the eye, "Because, Draco saved your life."

"He **WHAT?!**" I screeched, this was not the answer I had been expecting, obviously.

"I know, it seemed totally out of character for him, but he did. When the spell hit you, you went flying off into the air and everyone thought you were lost for sure, but Draco flew off after you and stayed missing for two hours. While he was gone, everyone was trying to recover from what we had just seen. People were looking for their own after You-Know-Who died. Everyone who hadn't lost anyone went home or tried to help the others, but most people had been wounded and were pretty much on their own until the Healers came. After two hours, Draco came back holding your body. I thought you were dead, but he said that you were still breathing. He wouldn't let anyone but me touch you and he apparated you over to the hospital, where he stood there holding you for three hours until an available Healer took you into a room. Draco wouldn't let anyone mend his own cuts until he knew you were okay. Even then he only let them stitch him up; after you were stabilized he went home and came back every day. That's why we let him in." explained Mum.



"Ginny? Ginny, are you all right?" asked Mum.

I heard the words and knew what she was saying but it couldn't seem to sink in. Draco Malfoy had saved my life. Me. I'm a Weasley. It made no sense. But that's what she had said.

"Ginny?" asked Mum worriedly.

But I remember nothing after that, because I passed out.

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: How was it? Good, bad? Lemme know. Much love.**

**Moi**


End file.
